NaruSasu : Opposites Attract
by Kanra-chii
Summary: Naruto, a popular kid who is loved by everybody falls for the mysterious Uchiha Sasuke who is always picked on for being an outcast.On the sideline stands a jealous Hyuuga who wouldn't stand still and watch the two become close.  Summary sucks.. T.T' ! Discontinued because of lack of inspiration! Gomen!
1. Chapter 1

The life of Uzumaki Naruto, one would say that it was flawless. He had a great family, wealthy too. He was good-looking, says his high school female population. He was always surrounded by both female and male friends. His personality was as amazing as everything else. Naruto would agree too if anyone told him that his life was great. But not flawless. He would always feel like something was missing, his life puzzle was unfinished. An essential piece missing. His friends would usually laugh it off as him needing a girlfriend.

It's not like he hadn't girlfriends before. He had, tons of them actually but not once had it felt right. He had a crush. His pinkette friend, Sakura.

She was his dream girl. As he would simply put it. But words couldn't describe it. He was planning to ask her out in the next month, before the term ends.

Today was his first day of his second year of high school, he was officially a sophomore now. He ate breakfast and rode his sports car, heading to Konoha High School. There, he met his friend Kiba, who just stepped into the school grounds. Walking slowly, he crept towards his brunette friend and tackled him.

"Morning Kiba!" He greeted, grinning.

"Geez, Naruto. How can anyone be so hyper on a Monday!" Kiba yelled, annoyed.

Naruto just grinned.

Then, both friends entered the school to take their schedules.

As they were heading towards their lockers, Naruto and Kiba checked their schedules.

"We only have Algebra II and History together!" Kiba exclaimed, feigning shock.

Naruto, on the other hand, feigned despair. "What shall we do, Kiba!"

In front of them, their other friend, Neji, rolled his eyes.

"You two really are a bunch of idiots," He said shaking his head.

"Long time no see, Neji!" Naruto yet again tackled his other friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not lending any of my notes to you, I'm warning you from now." Neji informed him.

Naruto's eyes widened, " But neji-kuuuuun~" He whined, knowing his friend's reaction.

Said brunette turned and walked away with a "humph."

Naruto snickered.

"Well, Naruto," Kiba turned to face him, "This is goodbye. I hope I meet you at lunch alive," He saluted him.

Naruto saluted back.

"Aye, Cap'n."

Naruto walked along the corridors until he found his locker. What intrigued him was the locker next to his, the last one of this section. It was tainted black and papers were glued there, written in them 'emo!', 'fag!' and 'Go Die!'.

Was there someone who was bullied and hated this much in his school? Naruto tried to remember someone, but his mind was blank.

He ignored it, took his books and headed to his first class.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, was on the other hand, had a life completely opposite of Naruto. H had no family, no friends, well he had one, who was Gaara. They were friends in middle school, but once Gaara met new people and became friends with them, he completely forgot about Sasuke and ignored his as if they didn't know each other at all. This angered Sasuke, but mostly hurt him. He felt betrayed. That made him vow not to trust anyone. The world was filled with back-stabbers, was Sasuke thought.<p>

For the last time, Sasuke checked himself in the mirror. He wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with skulls drawn on it, and a white and black jacket.

He also had put on eye-liner and a bit of eye-shadow.

Sasuke bit his black painted nail and tried to remember if he forgot anything.

When he made sure he had everything he needed, he headed outside and walked to school.

As Sasuke stepped into the school, he was greeted with sneers and jeers.

As usual, he simply ignored them and headed to receive his schedule. He then walked to his locker to see it filled with hate comments.

Sasuke tore them all off and opened his locker, put his unwanted books in and took out what he needed.

After locking his locker, he headed to his first period.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's lunch table…<p>

"School's a drag" Naruto proclaimed, falling into his seat, exhausted.

His friends just laughed at his normal behavior.

As time passed, Naruto's table was loud with discussion of latest news to gossips.

They kept talking and remembering stuff until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

The group waved each other off and every one of them went to his next class.

Naruto walked with Kiba since, as Kiba proclaimed, his locker was close to Naruto's. As they neared Naruto's locker, Naruto spotted the boy assigned for the locker next to his. He could only see his back, but Naruto definitely knew that he was one of those emo outcasts. It wasn't that he hated or despised outcasts, but it was very rare to see one in Konoha HS.

He nudged Kiba in the ribs and whispered to him,

"Who's that guy?"

Following Naruto's gaze, he saw the guy he was talking about.

"That, my friend, is Uchiha Sasuke. You could say he's like the target of most of the bullies of the school." Kiba informed him.

He nodded then walked towards his locker, not forgetting to wave to his friend who turned left, going to his own locker. One of the jocks walked passed the Uchiha, as he came close he jeered,

"Hey, fag! It's not Halloween yet!"

Laughs and snickers erupted the hallway.

Either that Sasuke didn't't hear or he just ignored it. Naruto was positive that it was the later.

Then, Naruto unlocked his locker. Murmurs erupted the hallway.

After taking the books he needed for his next class, which was biology, he turned to be face to face with the Uchiha.

The first thing he noticed was the Uchiha's eyes, which were the color of blood. It was surrounded by black eye-liner. The Uchiha was also shorter than Naruto, he mused. He barely reached Naruto's shoulder.

Blue eyes met bloodshot red ones.

"Hey." Naruto greeted.

"Hn". was all he received.

Shutting his locker, the shorter of the two walked past him to his next class.

As Naruto turned around to leave, he was confronted by Shikamaru, another one of his friends.

"Hey, Shika! I haven't seen you in lunch. Where were you?" The blonde asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"I was taking a nap on the roof. Too bothersome to go to the canteen."

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Well, gotta go! See ya after school." Naruto waved to his friend and walked away.

Ten minutes later…

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled, panicked, he had took a wrong turn accidentally and found himself on the other side of school. Now he was running like his life was in danger. Well, it was in some way. His Biology teacher was Orochimaru, and he was scary as hell.

As the biology room door reached his sights, joy ran through his head, until he realized he was late, joy turned to depression.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to hell, as he put it.

There, standing by the white board, was Orochimaru, who raised a questioning brow at him.

"And why are you fifteen minutes late, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly,

"Uhh, I got lost?"

The class erupted into laughing fits.

Orochimaru rubbed his temples and sighed,

"Fine, I'll let you for today since it's the first day. But next time," He crept towards him and looked at him frighteningly, "You'll be punished."

Nodding timidly, Naruto stepped away searching for an empty seats. He saw Neji sitting next to a boy he knew called Choji.

"Hey, Choji, change with Naruto told Choji as Naruto passed by.

"Don't wanna. I don't want to sit next to Sasuke." Choji whined.

Naruto looked at the back of the room to see Sasuke seated by himself in a table isolated from the rest, it was in the middle in the back, no tables near it.

"It's fine." Naruto waved Neji off, walking to the last table. It was placed in a weird way. The tables were arranged in two rows, in each sides were six tables each had two students sitting on it. But the thirteenth table was placed a bit further back but not on either sides, it was between the two rows. Did the students set it this way? Naruto thought.

The eyes of his fellow classmates followed his every step. It was like he was going to some kind of hell-like place or something.

When he reached his table, he put his books down and sat on the other chair. Turning around to face the other occupier of the table. Their eyes met.

"Well, it looks like we're partners now, ne?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"Well, you're a talkative one." Naruto remarked sarcastically.

"And you're annoying. Just shut the hell up."

Naruto's eye widened.

"You do know how to speak!" He placed his hand on his cheek, feigned shock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up."

Then, the raven haired rested his head on his palm and stared ahead.

Naruto, realizing that Sasuke will no more talk , turned back to the teacher.

After a while…

Naruto couldn't handle it anymore, he was so freakin' sleepy.

_Just a little nap won't hurt._ he thought.

Eyelids feeling heavy, he succumbed into deep slumber.

It was a very nice dream Naruto was having, until it was ruined by a poking in his shoulders.

His eyelids opened then closed, it took him moments to adjust to the room's lighting.

His blurry vision cleared up to see Sasuke resting his head on one of his hand, while the other was holding a pen, poking Naruto's shoulder.

"What?" He asked, irritated that his sleep was spoilt.

"The teacher is coming."

Looking up, he realized Sasuke was saying the truth.

He propped himself upwards and stretched his hands.

Moments later, Orochimaru passed their table, stopping next to Naruto.

"You haven't slept yet Naruto, have you?" He asked in his weird snake like way.

"Of coarse not." Naruto replied as casually as he could.

Glancing at the blonde for the last time, he slithered away.

Naruto sighed deeply, then turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks, man, I owe ya!"

Merely glancing at him, Sasuke turned back to the board.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

He then looked at the clock. His eye's widened. He slept through most of the lesson, and there was only five minutes left. He hadn't written anything since the start of the period.

Nudging Sasuke in the ribs he whispered to him,

"Can I copy your notes?"

Sasuke rose his brows, "Why don't you ask your friend over there?" Sasuke's gaze turned to Neji, who was staring intently on the teacher.

"I can't ask him, nobody should know that I slept during class, especially not him." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke pondered for a few minutes then reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but if you do anything to it or write random shit in it, you'll regret it."

Naruto contemplated why Sasuke said such thing, then it clicked that some people might write shit about Sasuke in his notebook such as what's written earlier in his locker.

Naruto turned to him,

"Hey, don't put me in with those fucktards who write random shit about people. In fact, I don't see why they even pick on you, I mean seriously, nothing's wrong with you." Naruto explained.

Surprise was written on Sasuke's face, then turned to amusement.

Sasuke smirked.

"Acting like a gentleman, are we?" Sasuke mused.

Naruto flushed, embarrassed.

"Also, could you tell your friend not to glare at me every five seconds?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Turning to look at Sasuke's stare direction was Neji, who was glaring intently at Sasuke. The brunette then looked over at Naruto, his angry eyes turned into surprised ones. He then smiled at him.

"Fine." Naruto said as he turned back to Sasuke.

The bell rung, issuing the end of the period and the start of the last period.

Sasuke left before Naruto could say anything to him.

Naruto took his stuff including Sasuke's notes, then he headed to his locker organized his things and sprinted to his next class. He was excited. Last period was PE. His favorite period.

He reached the changing room in record time, as he opened he looked around to see that no one was there yet. That was what he thought but as he turned to take a locker by the end of the room he saw something he least expected.

There was someone by the end of the room, he was pulling his shirt off, pants already changed.

As the shirt was stripped off, he was face to face with his raven haired biology partner.

Naruto smirked.

"Well, that's a surprise."

Naruto admitted, he thought Sasuke was skinny, but he was wrong. Sasuke had some muscles he would give him credit for that. Yet, he still looked thin.

Sasuke put on his PE shirt, disappointing Naruto.

"What're you staring at?" Sasuke inquired.

"Y'know Sasuke, You're kinda cute." Naruto smirked. Naruto, realized what he said, was about to apologize but then he looked at Sasuke.

A blush adorned the shorter male's face.

"D-don't talk shit." He murmured and turned around then left.

As Naruto changed, he couldn't help by smirking.

The changing room was filled within minutes.

A group of guys stood close by Naruto and were snickering, Naruto didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"So, let's steal that fag's clothes before he comes.

They stopped by his locker and started to unlock it.

Before they could open it, Naruto placed his hand on said locker and glared at them.

"Hey, what do you thin-" They were cut short when they turned around to face Naruto. Naruto was popular but he was also feared.

"Listen, if you touch this locker, I'll cut of each and every one of your fingers off." He threatened.

They nodded shakily and scattered away.

Murmurs erupted in the room. Naruto checked that the locker was locked, then headed outside.

They were playing soccer today in the field. The two teams were shirts and shirtless.

Naruto was in the shirtless team, and he enjoyed the attention he received for his body. He wasn't like those over-muscled people he had a strong built and had abs, overall he looked hot.

He looked around to see Sasuke in the shirts team, it disappointed him for reasons unknown to him.

The match finished half of it, but it seemed that shirtless were winning.

One of the shirtless members yelled,

"Hey fag! Catch this!" He kicked the ball with full force.

Naruto panicked, he was a bit pissed at the guy but was mostly worried about Sasuke, he couldn't make it to him in time.

Sasuke, on the other hand blinked at it as it came by at a quick speed, turning slightly, he kicked it when it reached him, making it fly back, through all of the members, it reached the shirtless goal, and scored a point to the shirts team.

No one defended the goal, all astonished to see the Uchiha's playing.

Half-way time finished, and Sasuke switched with another team member and sat on the bench.

* * *

><p>After school…<p>

Sasuke started walking to his house, mind filled with multiple thoughts. As he entered his apartment, he went to his bedroom to study. Hours later, Sasuke made dinner and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>All the time Naruto was at home until he went to sleep, one thought buzzed in his head. It was how Sasuke blushed when Naruto said that he was cute.<p>

"Ack! I'm a guy! I just met him! I'm not in love with him!" Naruto yelled to no one.

Naruto sighed deeply and tried to come up with an explanation to what happened.

_Maybe it's because he rarely gets complimented. _Naruto Thought.

"Yes! That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, even though deep down he didn't believe it.

The Door opened to reveal Nagato, his twenty-five years old brother, who stared at him with a questioning raised eyebrow,

"And exactly what is 'it'?"

"Uhh...Umm…Nothing!"

"Whatever, just keep it down."

Naruto sweat dropped.

After dinner, Naruto headed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well…That's in for the first chapter! Thanks for reading it all! Compliments and critiques are welcome!

P.S. : Nagato looks like Yahiko but with the piercing, not like the red-headed one.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I got reviews! This makes me inspired to write more! I was planning to publish this on Friday, but I was so happy I finished it today! Hope you enjoy it!

I just realized I haven't wrote the disclaimer in chapter one! Sorry! I'll fix it right now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, none of the Akatsuki would die.

The next day...

Sasuke woke up feeling happy, for reasons unknown. He did his usual routine and headed for school. He usually came early to avoid bullies. It wasn't that he couldn't fight them, but he didn't want to get into trouble. Since he knew he was strong enough to send them to the hospital.

There were very few students on the grounds this early. It was about 7:13 and school starts at eight.

As he headed for his locker, he noticed a figure standing by his locker. One of the very few Sasuke would gladly punch in the face. It was the irritating Hyuuga.

As Sasuke approached his locker, Neji turned around to face him.

"How can I help you?" Sasuke asked, irritated. He didn't bother hiding it. His happy morning already ruined.

"Change seats and lockers with me." he said out flatly.

"What seat are talking about? And second, I like where my locker is. I have no plans to change it. Yours is in the middle, it's annoying."

"Our biology seats, and I'm not asking to change, this is an order."

"Screw your orders." Sasuke scoffed and turned to open his locker.

Neji, annoyed that he was ignored, raised his hand to hit the raven haired.

A loud shout made him lower his hand instantly.

"Good morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to meet an energetic blonde.

Naruto turned and greeted Neji.

"Hey Neji. What're you two talking about?"

" Neji wants me to change seats in Bio." Sasuke said as he turned to get his books.

"Why?"

Naruto turned to face the brunette.

Neji contemplated to seek an excuse,

"you see, some rumors are beginning to spread about the two of you, and maybe if we change seats, some of them will stop."

Naruto blinked at him then said,

"I don't care about rumors," Naruto said flatly, the blonde then turned around to look at the raven haired male,

"oh, Thanks by the way, they helped me out a lot." Naruto said, taking out Sasuke's notes.

Sasuke took it back and put it in his locker.

From the sidelines, Neji stood, pissed off.

Naruto was getting close to the outcast, frighteningly quickly and now he trusts him. Biting his lips, he turned around and left.

Naruto didn't notice Neji leave which also pissed him off more. Maybe if he had snake bites piercing like Sasuke, he might get this much attention.

Naruto looked at the textbook Sasuke was holding,

"Holy shit! You're taking Advanced Math?"

"What of it?"

Naruto looked at him as if he had two heads or something as freaky.

Moments later Naruto sighed, giving up on trying to explain to the thick-headed Sasuke who couldn't fathom why he was overwhelmed.

As sasuke turned around, Naruto yelled at him to stop.

"What is it, Uzumaki?"

Naruto picked his books, closed his locker and strolled next to sasuke.

"Let's walk together."

"Why?"

"My literature class is across the hall from yours."

Sasuke stared at him for a couple of minutes as he tried to comprehend why the blonde would want to walk with him.

Seeking no answer, he dropped the issue and stared ahead.

"So, Sasuke.." Naruto began,

Sighing sasuke reluctantly replied, "what is it, dobe?"

"Where do you go at lunch? I don't think I saw you yesterday."

"Why do you care as to where I go at lunch?"

"Well, I wanna hang out, obviously."

"You have plenty of friends, you don't need me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And exactly why do I need to tell you? I'd rather have my lunch in peace."

"Because- wait, you said in peace? Shika says when he wants to sleep in peace he goes to the roof. So you go to the roof!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"I never said I did."

"Fine, I'm going to the roof at lunch."

"I'll lock the door."

"So you do go to the roof!"

Sasuke glared at the taller blonde, Naruto was too loud to handle in the morning, after all.

Looking ahead, sasuke spotted his class door.

"So I- Hey! Are you listening to me!" Naruto yelled when he noticed that sasuke wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"Goodbye, Uzumaki."

"H-hey! Wait!"

But before the blonde could catch him, sasuke slid into his class.

Time ticked by, and soon it was lunch. But by that time, Naruto forgot about sasuke and the roof, as he spent his time with his friends at their usual lunch table.

As fun as it was, lunch ended pretty quickly in Naruto's perspective.

Naruto picked his biology books and closed his locker to see the Uchiha appear in his view.

Said Uchiha picked his books and almost turned around, but then noticed the blonde staring at him, he looked at him, one eyebrow raised upwards questioningly.

"Let's go together!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Sasuke sighed and unwillingly walked along the blonde.

Once they arrived to the class, they took their seats.

Orochimaru walked in the class in his weird snake like walk.

"Class, today I'm going to assign you in pairs."

The students groaned. One asked, " Can't we pair up with the one next to us?"

Some students encouraged that idea.

"No, I'm deciding by your grades."

As the list went on, Neji's name was said, he turned up to be partners with Kankuro, the perverted idiot.

Neji glared at no one in particular. This was his only chance to be next to Naruto.

Sasuke's name was listed.

Sasuke wasn't particularly interested in his partner, but slightly hoped it was none of the jocks of the class, since they were the ones who usually harass him.

Deep in thought, he notice who his partner was until then his mind registered that he was being pulled by his arm.

Blinking slightly, trying to identify who was currently pulling him.

It took him only moments to recognize who was it, and then he cursed.

As they sat at their old seat, Sasuke glared at him.

"Why are you with me?"

Naruto faked hurt, "But Sasuke! I thought you wanted me!"

Sasuke just looked away, ignoring the blonde.

He didn't like it. Why was he familiar with the blonde? He was in the group of people Sasuke never thought about befriending the idiot.

As class finished, PE started.

They just practiced the rules of volleyball. And soon, school finished. Sasuke hurried home away from the following blonde.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. He was currently lying on his bed, deep in thought. It was a Saturday, a month had passed since the beginning of the year.

After lying for almost an hour, thinking, he got up and got ready. He had a biology essay he had to write with Naruto. They had decided to do it in Naruto's place, to Naruto's dismay. He wanted to see Sasuke's place.

He looked over himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with his usual make-up and piercing.

He took his research books he borrowed from the library for the essay. Their subject was about Raymond Dart, a famous biologist.

After he checked that everything was ready, he headed to Naruto's place, following the address Naruto had poorly written for Sasuke.

Thirty minutes later, he found the house on the street where mostly rich people lived. It was a large mansion with a huge garden and it looked like it costs millions. Naruto didn't look or sound like a rich kid, Sasuke mused. He walked over to the door and rang the bell.

Naruto, on the other hand, was pretty excited to see Sasuke on a weekend. He had bothered him many times to hang out together, exchange phone numbers and even go to Sasuke's place, but to no avail. The Uchiha was stubborn.

Naruto had told his family that he was coming,

"A friend of yours is coming? It's not Neji, is it? I don't like him." His brother, Nagato said.

"Now, now Nagato. Don't say such things." His mother, Kushina, said. Very mother-like.

"Well, you don't know what happened." Nagato replied.

"And what happened?" His mother questioned.

"Nothing!" Naruto interrupted them. "Anyway, it's not Neji. It's this guy called Sasuke."

"And you have a crush on him?" Nagato smirked.

"Ye- I mean NO! Of coarse not!" His flushed.

"Right." Nagato rolled his eyes.

Well, it wasn't that he was in love with Sasuke. But he sometimes thought about *ahem* inappropriate things he normally wouldn't have.

_It's all his fault he makes those adorable faces._ Naruto thought.

As he descended the stairs, he heard the doorbell ring, but before he could reach it, Nagato did.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Nagato asked, curios about this boy. But before the raven haired male could finish, Naruto chipped in.

"Sasuke! You came!"

"Well of coarse, I don't want to fail Biology."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "You could've at least said you wanted to seem me."

"Anyway, let's go to my room."

Naruto pulled Sasuke up the stairs to the blonde's bedroom.

As soon as they entered, Sasuke was a bit surprised.

"What, surprised?"

Sasuke regained his posture then said,

"Of coarse, I thought it would be more orange-ier?"

"Hey, even if I wear orange, doesn't mean I'm obsessed with the color."

"I doubt that." Sasuke merely replied.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

Sasuke placed the books down on the floor where Naruto sat cross legged, his laptop on his lap.

After almost three hours of non-stop typing or discussing. More like arguing, Naruto and Sasuke finished their report.

"So all I have to do is explain these points?" Naruto asked, pointing a finger on a number of marked lines.

"Yes, that's all. But don't mix the information up."

"Sheesh, why was I the one who had to explain! Damn that Orochimaru." Naruto whined.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he gathered his books.

"Wait, Sasuke! It's almost dinner time, eat then leave." Naruto shot up.

"No, I have to return these books to the library."

As they descended the stairs, Naruto tried to come up with something to keep Sasuke from going.

When both teens were at the door, Nagato came from the kitchen,

"Oh going? Why don't you stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Stay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry, I have businesses to attend to."

"Maybe some other time." Nagato replied.

_Giving up so easily, huh? _Naruto thought.

But before Sasuke could reach the door, said door swung open to reveal Kiba, Sakura, Neji and the rest of the group.

"Hey, Naruto! Where-" Kiba was cut off when he saw Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

Well, hope you liked chapter two! Sorry it isn't much! I had to write up until this point only.

PS if you haven't realized, Sasuke has snake bites piercing.

PPS I just randomly searched a biologist, so I'm not sure of him.

PPPS I don't have anything against Neji, Don't hate me if I made him sound like a jerk, or something.

Rate and review!

Critiques are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first of all, So sorry for the laaaate delay! There was some family stuff going on and my grandma has cancer and so much more! I'll try to make up for it by uploading the next chapters in a few days!

Oh Thanks for:

Myserv291, Lilcutielian, Sign13, Evilgrrlstrike, Deidara4ever, CharmedSasuke101, Xen665, AntiSocialBookWorm, Aikoi02, Crimson Crypt, Cogasha, Fullmoon123, AnimeFanatik91, Itachifangirl2424, Amichalap, Akue, silver demon, Silverfox45, Moopad, shiroihana-akakitsune951, Aznyaoilover, ., mMadKittYy

For their support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Madara would be dead.

* * *

><p>Kiba blinked, averting his eyes from Naruto to Sasuke, then casually walked by him, waving at the Uchiha and said, "Hey, Sasuke!" Then he sat on the sofa and grinned.<p>

Ino and Sakura then entered the house, Ino's face turned to a perverted grin as she saw the two teens,

"Are we interrupting something? Sorry." She purred.

Sakura, mirroring Ino's expression, walked to the sofa and sat next to Kiba.

The only person who was not so fine with seeing the Uchiha was Neji, he glared at the raven haired teen, walking past him, not uttering a greeting.

"So Naruto, we're going to the mall, wanna come?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, Sasuke can come too. I feel happy when I'm surrounded by handsome men. It makes the other girls jealous."

The group rolled their eyes at Ino's usual behavior.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Come!" Naruto exclaimed happily, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Shaking off the blonde's rather heavy arms, Sasuke declined.

"I have businesses to attend to. Maybe next time."

Shit, sasuke blinked. He hadn't just said that, had he?

"Definitely next time." Kiba exclaimed as sasuke walked outside, carrying the books he had to return to the library.

* * *

><p>All the way to the library, Sasuke wanted to smack his head onto a wall. For obvious reasons, he couldn't do it in public, so he opted on doing it mentally.<p>

Why did he have to say next time? How was he able to agree to hanging out with them? He sighed, he was seriously losing control of himself. It was the time when that annoying blonde starting hanging out with him.

Sasuke frowned. Why on earth would the school's most popular kid want to befriend one of the outcasts who was regularly bullied? Sasuke knew Naruto was an idiot, but to go that far?

Sasuke decided to confront naruto the next time he meets him.

Without realizing it, he reached the library. Entering the hall, he walked towards the librarian. He hadn't noticed the pair of black eyes staring at him.

Once he reached his house, he started doing his homework.

* * *

><p>May I ask why the Emo Prince is at your house?" Kiba asked, but not in a mocking tone. This was what some students called sasuke at school, for obvious reasons.<p>

"I had a biology assignment with him. I was trying to get him into hanging out with me."

"Nothing else?" Ino smiled, a hint of pervertedness emitting from her smile.

Naruto blushed, disagreeing, a little too quickly.

"Of coarse not!"

Ino just kept silent, smirking knowingly.

Naruto felt happy that his friends weren't bothered with Sasuke's social status. He, for one, didn't care.

Neji, on the other hand, frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You know, if you keep hanging with him, your popularity will lower." Neji stated, obviously not liking the idea of spending time with the Uchiha, furthermore, the Uchiha himself.

Naruto stared at him, then said,

"Why would I care about popularity? I don't mind if I was the most popular student or the least popular one. My friends are the most important thing in my life."

"Ahem."

His brother, who was sitting on a sofa away from them, cleared his throat, raising a perfect brow at Naruto.

"Next to my family."

Naruto sweat-dropped.

They hanged out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Sasuke checked what he needed from the market, he then grabbed his jacket and headed out.<p>

The store was ten minutes away, for Sasuke's happiness.

He entered the almost empty and lifeless market. It was about 8:00 in the morning on a Sunday, so most people won't be awake. This was why Sasuke decided to come early, not to be disturbed by loud and annoying people.

Time passed by as Sasuke grabbed all the things he needed. He was almost done, he stared at the boxes of tomatoes in front of him. He had took two boxes, each containing two dozens. He contemplated whether to take more or not. He then placed another two boxes.

As he turned to leave, he heard a familiar chuckle. As he turned around, he was met eye to eye, well more of eye to chest with the blonde who was beginning to familiarize himself in Sasuke's life.

"I never thought you were a tomato fan." Naruto foxily grinned.

A rosy blush colored sasuke's cheeks. He decided not to say anything, as to not prolong this conversation further.

Then he realized something,

"Naruto why are you at this market while there are closer ones to your home?"

Naruto's house was at least thirty minutes away.

"Well, my mom likes the fruit they sell here more. She says their juicer. You know how mothers can be very picky." Naruto laughed. Then, he realized that Sasuke was void of emotions.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke replied, going to pay for his food.

Naruto followed, going to the counter next to Sasuke's.

As they finished, Sasuke frowned when he realized he had too much to carry. He hadn't gone in weeks so he had to buy many things.

Naruto smirked, "Nobody told you to buy four crates of tomatoes."

Sasuke just gave him the infamous Uchiha glare, which didn't seem to intimidate the blonde as much as it used to.

Naruto carried his small plastic bags, then took most of Sasuke's bags, leaving only the five Sasuke had carried. He then went outside.

Sasuke followed him.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto just opened his car trunk and placed all of sasuke's bags inside, placing his on the back seat of the car. He turned and took the rest of sasuke's bags and placed them with the rest.

Sasuke was a little confused at first, then he realized what was happening. He walked to Naruto to take back his bags.

Naruto was quicker, he closed the trunk and grabbed sasuke's outstretched hand and pulled him to the passenger's seat and opened the door for him.

"No."

"You have to."

"Not in a million years."

"Sasuke, you can't hold the bags to your house by yourself."

"Are you saying that I'm unable to do that?"

"Look, just accept the ride and end of story."

"I can't."

Naruto sighed. Why was Sasuke so stubborn? Well, sasuke's cute when he's mad. he grinned.

"What are you staring at, dobe?"

Naruto blinked, then stared at the shorter one.

Since he won't do as he says, Naruto pushed the Uchiha into the car, closed the door, and quickly sat into the driver's seat, locking the door before the Uchiha had a chance to escape.

Sasuke turned to look at him with the Uchiha glare.

He outstretched his hand and was going to grab the keys. Naruto read his plan and grabbed both hands.

Now Naruto was holding both hands, the left was higher, the other one was lower. Their faces were dangerously close.

A blush adorned the Uchiha's pale skin.

Naruto grinned his foxily grin and let go.

Sasuke sat, crossing his arms and frowning while looking outside.

Naruto started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and headed outside the parking area.

"Where's your house?" Naruto asked.

He was answered with silence.

"If you keep silent, I'm going to take you home with me."

"Take a left."

Naruto smirked.

* * *

><p>They then reached Sasuke's house, which was a white-tiled small two-story house. It had a small garden.<p>

They parked and started carrying stuff into Sasuke's house.

Sasuke had only allowed Naruto to go into the entrance and drop the stuff there, not giving him a chance to sneak a peek at sasuke's house.

After a long argument of Naruto trying to persuade Sasuke into inviting him, Naruto decided to go home, at least glad that now he knows where Sasuke lives.

Before the blonde left, Sasuke remembered to tell him something.

"Naruto, I need you to answer me."

"What is it?"

Both males where standing outside Sasuke's house, by the door.

"Why are you trying to befriend me? Or is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Why don't you simply accept the fact that I wanna be friends with you!" naruto angrily yelled. Shoving a hand onto the wall next to sasuke's face.

To say the least, sasuke was a bit scared, but didn't show it.

They stared at each other for a while.

"What you're doing is called social suicide." Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't mind." Naruto grinned, returning back to his old self.

"Whatever."

Sasuke turned around and entered his house, but before he could close the door, naruto exclaimed,

"See you on monday!"

Sasuke glared in reply.

A while after Naruto left, a figure walked past Sasuke's house. The figure's pair of obsidian eyes stared at his house with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Oooh O.o Sasuke has a stalker! lol<p>

That's all for Chapter Three!

R&R

I'll try posting the new chapter in a couple of days! Please be patient!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late upload! **

I wanted to say, thank you all who put me in their favorite story/ author! I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned as he walked towards the school cafeteria. Today, he overslept and woke up late. Quickly dressed up for school, he hadn't time to eat breakfast or make lunch. Since he was late, he ran all the way to school and didn't have a second to go buy lunch from the convenience store. He usually would just skip lunch, but he was hungry.<p>

Scanning the hall as he entered, he realized that there were too much people for his liking. Sasuke quickly walked and bought his lunch, receiving curious stares from students.

As soon as he found the most isolated table in the hall, he headed for it.

Minutes after sitting, the Uchiha noticed someone staring at him. Turning around, he was face to face with one of the football jocks who was smirking tauntingly at him. He glared at him and turned around.

_Clack._

Sasuke looked up to see the blonde who have recently familiarized himself into Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke! It's the first time I see you in the cafeteria!"

The blonde seated himself next to Sasuke. Kiba by his side.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura and Ino took the seats in front of the boys.

"So then I told her to like back off and took the skirt from her." Ino blabbered to Sakura, who rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior.

Looking in front of her, Sakura's gaze met with sasuke's.

She furrowed her brows, something was different about him.

"Huh, Sasuke you aren't wearing your usual make-up." Was her remark.

All heads turned to look at him. Sasuke rubbed his finger under his eye and saw that he truly hadn't put make-up on, because of his rush.

"Oooh. Sasuke you look damn hot!" Ino commented. "In fact, I don't mind dating you for a while." Ino smirked, looking at Naruto's enraged expression.

"So Sasuke, you listened to me and came to the cafeteria." Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Not really. I just forgot to bring lunch with me." Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

They kept on talking for the rest of the lunch period. Well, mostly Naruto talking while Sasuke replied with comments at times.

"So guys, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Ino asked. After that, the noise of the table faded, they all had their eyes fixed on the blonde.

"No actually, there are two of them." Sakura replied.

"Really? I've just seen one. Like, he had this sooo straight black hair, and black eyes, but like, his face was almost as white as sasuke's. And they have this similar expression." Ino tried to describe his looks.

"I think his name was Sai." She mumbled.

"Then, you didn't see the other one," Sakura said, shivering.

"He was really really scary. And like, he has no eyebrows! Can you believe that!" Sakura squeaked.

"huh? Really? Ooooooh, I wanna see!" Ino whined.

The two started gossiping again when Sakura pointed at their left, exclaiming,

"That's him! Gaara!"

Everyone turned to look and see.

Sasuke dreaded looking, from hearing the name.

Turning to see, his suspicions confirmed.

Anger boiled inside him when he saw the figure walking towards them. Obviously not towards them, but by them.

Gaara spared a glance at them, when his eyes met sasuke's, the raven haired teen's eyes hardened as it turned to a hateful glare.

The redhead stopped, eyes widening a little as he stared at the Uchiha.

Naruto and the rest of the group looked at Gaara's surprised expression to sasuke's hateful glare.

Gaara then walked by them, quickening his pace, never turning to look back at them.

Naruto looked at sasuke with a curious look.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied a little too quickly.

Naruto didn't ask further, he didn't want to pry into the Uchiha's past. Well, for now that is.

Lunch passed by rather quickly, in Naruto's perspective.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he walked towards the school exit. He was almost out when he recognized a figure waiting by the gate. He quickened his pace and almost walked past him when a hand grasped his arm.<p>

Frowning towards his direction, he growled at the redhead and spat,

"What do you want?"

The redhead looked a bit sad then frowned, as if the first emotion hadn't ever appeared.

"I just wanna talk."

"I have nothing to talk about with you."

Sasuke tried to brush of the redhead's hand, but said teen gripped stronger,

"I _have _something to talk about."

Before he could continue, Naruto popped up next to them. Sasuke sighed in relief, for once, Naruto was useful. On the other hand, Gaara scowled, he was just interrupted from something important he had to do.

"What do you want?" Asked Gaara coldly, looking at Naruto expectedly.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Sasuke, sorry if I interrupted you."

Before the redhead could reply, Sasuke yanked his hands and turned to Naruto.

"No, he was just leaving." He walked away, Naruto trailing behind him.

"So Sasuke, do you have any plans today?"

"No, why?"

"Let's study together."

"And why would I agree?"

"Well, first its boring if you always study by yourself. Second, I need help in Bio."

"Biology? Why is that? Orochimaru is a bastard, but he's a good teacher, I'll give him that."

"Yeah, but it's kinda boring."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously, he didn't want tell him the real reason.

_Yeah right, I could _not _tell him that my attention was mostly on him._ Naruto had realized a few weeks ago that he paid the Uchiha more attention that he realized, he even thought to him once as _cute. Well, he is, and not the first guy I thought was cute._ Naruto was lying to himself and he knew that, yes there were handsome men who he had seen in his life, Neji for example, but none of them was cute. But somehow, he wasn't embarrassed by it, well, more like in his mind he wasn't but in real life, he probably was.

_And today he was adorable without his make-up. His eyes were beautiful and I like the way his eyelashes were casting a shadow on his cheeks._

Naruto blushed at his thoughts. And he wasn't bothered by the fact that he was attracted to the Uchiha, it was just attraction not like or love, so it would eventually cease, right?

Naruto blinked as he was brought back to reality by a poking finger on his chest, he stared at Sasuke's face. He had an eyebrow raised.

"And why, may I ask, are you blushing?"

Naruto instantly rose a hand to press against his cheeks, "nothing." He mumbled.

Changing the subject, the Uchiha asked, "So where are we studying?"

Naruto's eyes twinkled with excitement, "My house!" He happily exclaimed, walking, more like skipping to his car, when he stopped instantly, causing Sasuke to walk into him.

Sasuke staggered back a bit, rubbing his nose slightly in pain. Naruto couldn't help but smile, Sasuke was too cute for his own good. Then he remembered why he stopped.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow expectedly, waiting for an answer for his action.

"We can't go to my house."

"Why?"

"Because my godfather is coming."

Sasuke looked at him as though he had sprout another head or something from that line of thought.

"And exactly why is he a problem?"

"Because he's a complete pervert. You don't him to come on to you, do you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke contemplated of whether or not agreeing or not.

"Fine, then we'll go to the local libra-" He was cut off by Naruto waving his hands frantically, "No! No! Anything but that!"

As if a light bulb had just lit inside the blonde's head, he grinned.

"How about your house?"

He was immediately replied with a no.

"Please Sasuke, just this once." Naruto pleaded.

"No."

A smirk tugged at Naruto's lips, he looked at the Uchiha mischievously,

"You don't want your little obsession with tomatoes to be revealed, now do you?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"You gave me no choice Sasuke."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and scowled at him. At that moment, he really hated the blonde.

The drive in the car was filled with an awkward silence. Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke while the latter chose to ignore him and stare ahead.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Sasuke for the umpteenth time while noting how cute Sasuke was pouting. He probably hadn't realized that.

When Sasuke reluctantly opened his door house, he was tempted to close it on the blonde's face, but the blonde was too close to him for him to do that.

Naruto looked around the house when he realized it was quiet. He walked towards the few pictures placed on top of the fireplace, then asked,

"Where're you're parents? They at work?"

"No."

Naruto, confused, looked at Sasuke who was leaning on a wall. He had a sad expression plastered on his face.

"They died eight years ago."

Naruto stared at the floor and mumbled a sorry.

"It's fine." Sasuke pushed himself of off the wall and sat on the sofa, pulling out their necessary books.

After a few hours of Naruto trying his best from pulling his hair out and while Sasuke stood, amused at the scene in front of him, the boys decided to quit for the day.

"So Sasuke, you gonna make me dinner or what?" Naruto asked, lazily slid into the sofa while placing his feet on the coffee table beside his arranged books. Raising a perfect brow, Sasuke inquired,

"And why should I?"

"Well, it's past eight and I'm too hungry to wait until I get home."

Looking at the blonde warily, a sigh escaped the pretty brunette's lips. Naruto didn't look like he was about to leave even if he told him to.

Walking to the kitchen, Sasuke prepared the ingredients for making pasta. Naruto, on the other hand, picked up the remote and turned on the television and ran through channels to see which one grabbed his attention. He opted on a horror movie, even though he wasn't much of a fan, but the girl was being followed, and it wouldn't hurt to watch.

Sasuke finished making the pasta and placed it on the barely used dining table, then turned to call the blonde. Said blonde was staring intently at the TV screen, hugging a pillow. A smirk tugged on the Uchiha's lips. He tip-toed behind the blonde, then whispered to his ear.

"Boo."

A yelp was sounded from the blonde as he jumped from the sofa and whipped his head quickly to the Uchiha's direction. His eyes were wide and his face showed fear.

Sasuke placed his hand against his mouth, trying his best to suppress his laughter. As soon as the blonde realized what had happened, he glared at the Uchiha and jumped at him, causing both males to fall down on the ground.

"What did you do that for, teme?" Naruto yelled at the male below him.

Smirking, Sasuke taunted, "What? Were you scared, dobe?"

The smell of pasta reached the nose of Naruto, making him change his mood one-eighty degree as he walked to the kitchen and grinned. They both sat and ate in silence.

Naruto, after finishing his dinner, waved at Sasuke as he left the house.

Sasuke then headed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Well, that's chapter 4 for you! Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted. ^^

Somehow I'm not liking this crap of a story so I'm thinking of finishing it rather quickly, probably by the tenth chapter.

That's all.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the two months ( I think?) late update! I was so busy with studying I didn't have the time to type it down. I'm studying for the IGCSE exams TT_TT Wish me luck!**

**Chapter Five**

Sakura was sitting in her bedroom's bed. A sigh escaped her pink lips as she pulled her knees up. This past week, she had thought a lot, this thing bugged her all week and she didn't know what to do about it. The best solution that she could come up with is to talk about it with her best friend, Ino.

Picking the pink phone, she speed dialed Ino's number and placed the phone against her ear.

"_Beep…Beep…Bee- Hello?"_

"Hi, Ino."

"_Oh, hey Sakura! How are you?"_

"I'm fine. And you?"

"_Never been better~! So…What did you call for?"_

"Umm, you see, something's been on my mind lately."

Ino, realizing the bothered tone Sakura was using, became concerned, _"What is it?"_

"I don't wanna talk about it here, let's meet at a café and we'll talk there."

"_Okay, see you at the usual in ten."_

Placing the phone away, Sakura got ready to meet up with Ino. After finishing, she headed downstairs, outside, then to her car.

Pulling up towards the parking lot by the café, Sakura strolled in to see her friend already seated. Waving a hello, she ordered her usual.

"So, what's this thing you were talking about?" Ino smirked, wriggling her eyebrows pervertedly.

Sakura sighed, ignoring her friend's behavior and then replied, "It's about Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Do you think he likes Sasuke? As in like like?"

Ino laughed, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"You know how I feel about him!" She yelled.

Waving her arms dismissively, Ino replied, "Relax. They don't like each other that way."

"But there is some attraction, between them." She added quickly.

Sakura heard that, and it didn't make her feel any better.

Sasuke opened his house door to be greeted by Naruto, who had decided to go to the movies and invited everyone. Naruto told Sasuke that he was the one to pick him up.

"Hey Sasuke!

"Hn."

They, then, rode the car towards the cinema. Roughly ten minutes later, they had arrived. Nobody else from their friends had turned up yet.

Naruto had picked for them a romance action movie.

In the next five minutes, the group had all assembled. They had their tickets and food there with them too.

Sasuke soon noticed not one glare, but two, from both Neji, which wasn't surprising, and sakura, which made him raise his eyebrow at her, but chose to ignore them instead.

The seating was Ino then sakura followed by Naruto beside him was Sasuke who had Kiba on his right who sat next to Neji.

As the movie kept playing, Sasuke felt himself get tired, it wasn't his favorite type and it was too cliché.

Kiba, who was next to him, whispered, "Boring, right?"

He nodded in approval. "That horror movie outside seemed better."

Naruto, after hearing the word horror, shook his head violently, yelling,

"No horror! No horror!"

Sasuke and Kiba smirked at the blonde's obvious fear.

Sakura ,after noticing Naruto's attention was on Sasuke, decided to put her plan into action. Wrapping an arm around Naruto's arm, she pulled him closer, leaning forward, then whispered in his ear rather seductively,

"The movie is boring, wanna go out a little and have some fun?"

A blush crept onto Naruto's face. He nodded absent-mindedly.

Both excused themselves and went out into an empty hallway.

As they stood, looking at each other, Naruto felt something tugging inside of him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Sakura raised her arms and wrapped them around Naruto's neck.

"You know Naruto, I've liked you for quite sometime now." She smiled at him. "And I was wondering…let's go out."

Naruto hummed slightly, grinning happily. He then edged down and closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was good. Naruto had thought that it would be amazing, actually more like out of the world, but it felt normal, even more empty than he could've imagined.

Sasuke's image popped up. As soon as the image appeared, Naruto felt a pang of emotions run through him.

Pushing sakura away gently, he quietly apologized as he turned away and quickly walked out of the theatre.

Closing his eyes as he let his feet walk him. What the hell was wrong with him, his perfect opportunity to ask sakura out had just been ruined, by Sasuke nonetheless. He wasn't blaming him, in fact, he was confused as to why did _his_ image popped up at _that_ moment.

Looking around at his surroundings, he seemed to have reached the park. Sitting down on a bench, he placed his arms over his knees, resting his head onto them. His thoughts were all about the previous scene. He felt guilty for sakura, but he needed to control his emotions and straighten up his mixed up thoughts.

His train of thoughts was ruined completely when he heardthe familiar ringing of his phone, accompanied by the vibration of it. Taking it out, he read thr name of the caller.

_Kiba._

He flipped it open and pressed it onto hjis ears.

"Hello?"

"_hey Naruto, we were wondering where you left." Ino asked from afar._

"_More like why_?" Was Kiba's question.

"Well, you see, I didn't feel good, so I decided to walk around."

"_Yeah, or ditch us."_

"It wasn't like that." Naruto tried to explain.

"_Well, whatever, the movie finished so we're gonna head to ino's house and have a par-taay. You can tag along if you want."_

"I told you I don't feel so good, maybe some other time.

"_whatever, man. It's your loss."_

The conversation was cut off with a beep.

Sasuke looked over to the seat next to him. Naruto was gone for about ten minutes since he left with sakura. When he saw them leave, Sasuke felt jealousy and rage built up inside him, which left him confused as to why he felt like that.

_Im not jealous because they're gonna go out. I don't even like him._

_._

_.._

_.._

_I don't, do I?_

Sasuke internally freaked. He wasn't homosexual, was he? He was having weird thoughts about him. Too weird to mention. And he always catch himself gawking at the blonde too much. This wasn't healthy.

Sasuke was too caught up with his chain of thoughts he hadn't realized that the movie had ended.

Looking around, he saw Kiba waving at him while grinning by the door. He walked up to him and saw Neji walking in front of them. As they begun walking, he asked,

"Where is Naruto?"

"I called him, he said that he left, he was sick or something."

"Then, where did Ino go?"

"well, she said she had some girl business in the bathroom with sakura. Here they are."

Ino was smiling broadly at them while waving while sakura had a fake smile plastered on her face. It was just too obvious that she had been crying.

"Sakura and I decided too throw a party at my house, wanna join?"

Kiba exclaimed, "I'm game."

Neji just nodded.

"Turning to Sasuke, she looked at him expectedly, "I can't."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at him, then asked mockingly, "Oh, your parents set a curfew? "

"My parents are dead." Sasuke said out flatly, not knowing why he eve shared that piece of information to them.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. Well, goodbye."

They waved a bye to the retreating raven head.

After they joked for a while, each one was sliding into their cars when Ino chirped,

"Wait, didn't Sasuke come with Naruto?"

Kiba remembered Naruto saying something like that. "Oh yeah, wait, then how did he go home?"

Ino furrowed her brows, thinking for a while. Moments later, she yelled back at him, "Call Naruto and ask him."

After receiving the call form Kiba, Naruto mentally slapped himself for forgetting about Sasuke. He ran as fast as his feet could let him, reaching the cinema in roughly five minutes. During those five minutes, it began raining. By the time he reached, it began raining cats and dogs.

Looking around, he hadn't spotted his dark haired friend anywhere. Throwing one last glance around him, he entered into the shelter of his car.

Walking towards the direction of sasukes house.

While driving to the brunette's house, he saw a figure sitting on the pavement, drenched by the rain. Naruto figured that it was probably Sasuke due to the dark clothes.

Stopping next to the figure, he horned, causing the figure to look up. Indeed, Naruto was right, it was Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto stared back.

…

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. To emphasize his point, he pointed at the passenger seat.

"I'm drenched." Sasuke half-yelled against the rain.

Stepping out of the shelter of his car, Naruto stood by Sasuke and looked down on him, then said,

"Well, I'm drenched too, so that makes two of us."

Grabbing the smaller one by the arm, Naruto dragged him to the car. There, he opened the passenger seat and literally threw him in.

"You could've been gentler."

Sasuke remarked as the blonde himself took the seat next to him.

"You could've listened to me and got in earlier. Anyway, what were you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like going home."

The ten minute drive was silent. It was rather comforting. Both of them deep in their thoughts.

Naruto parked next to Sasuke's house, Sasuke stepped out of the car. Naruto followed suit.

Stopping by the house door, Sasuke turned around to face Naruto.

"Today was err, fun. I guess."

Naruto beamed at him, "Glad to hear that."

An air of awkwardness hung between them.

"Well, goodnight I guess." Sasuke replied awkwardly.

"Wait!" Naruto needed to do something, to make sure of something. He knelt down and pressed their lips together.

Sasuke was in total shock.

A second passed. Two. Five.

Naruto pulled away.

The expression Sasuke held was worth it. His cheeks were tomato red, his eyes were wide open and his lips partially open.

The look Sasuke momentarily had turned to glare as he pushed Naruto away.

"Huh?"

Sasuke turned around and spoke,

"Go find yourself someone else to play with."

With that, he shut his door and went to his room.

Naruto started at the closed door in shock. What did Sasuke mean by a toy? He pondered a bit about it when it hit him. Everybody saw him and sakura leave the room in a rather intimate manner. So Sasuke had probably assumed that he was going out with sakura whilst playing with said Uchiha.

A grin made its way to Naruto's face. The Uchiha was just so god damn adorable.

Looking up at the house, he yelled,

"Good Night, Sasuke!"

Then, the blonde strolled down to his car and headed home.

Next Day, Lunch time…

"Yo! Wassup, Naruto? How was yesterday?" Kiba asked as Naruto sat beside the brunette.

"You mean the movie? It was fine, I guess."

"Not the movie, you idiot! Sakura. Sakura!"

"Oh. Nothing I guess."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You've liked for a long time now, and when you get the chance, _you decline?_ Are you out of your mind? Why would you do that?"

Naruto replied, "It didn't feel right?"

Kiba just looked at him incredulously. "Whatever."

Lunch almost ended when sakura asked Naruto to speak with him in private.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers in fake shyness and spoke, "Naruto, about yesterday…"

"About that, sorry."

Sakura blinked and looked up, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at her and then said, "Forget about it. It was a mistake."

Sakura's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall.

"B-But, Naruto, I love you!" She squeaked as she clung herself onto him.

Gently, he pushed her off and spoke as he turned around, "I like someone else."

Tears couldn't help but flow as she saw the retreating back of the guy she loved.

Walking softly, sakura walked out to the empty courtyard. By the time she reached the area hidden between the trees, her misery turned to anger, she couldn't understand why Naruto rejected her. Everyone said that they looked cute together! When Sasuke came, everything shattered, curse him.

"That damn Sasuke. If it wasn't for him, everything would've worked fine."

"Oh. You seem to have a grudge against Sasuke. May I ask why?"

Blinking, she looked up to see Sai smiling at her, in a devious way.

"What do you mean by that?' She inquired sharply.

"You want them to hate each other so you can have Naruto." The black haired teenager continued, ignoring her previous question.

"I can help you."

She squinted her eyes, trying to reveal his motive by staring at his facial expression until she found it fruitless.

"What's in it for you?"

He simply smiled, which in fact is simply a fake show of kindness.

"You see, I, too, want them to part. I had claimed Sasuke before the blonde even noticed him, and it is rather annoying to see him taken away by that blonde idiot."

Sakura, ignoring the remark of Naruto, and took interest in what he was saying.

"And do you have a plan?"

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't."

"Spill it."

"Well, this isn't quite the right place to say such things, don't you agree?"

At Biology class, Naruto looked around trying to locate his favorite raven-haired friend, but it turned fruitless. Either that he was absent or specifically skipped this class for obvious reasons. Naruto smirked at that thought.

As time passed by, Naruto realized how boring it was without his little Sasuke around.

Yes. _His _little Sasuke. The emo kid belonged to him and him only. Naruto had longed proclaimed Sasuke as his.

Every now and then, Naruto would look at the clock, sometimes glaring at it to speed up to no avail. It felt like some god was being cruel to him and make him suffer. The rest of the day felt like eternity plus for Naruto. When the final bell rung signaling for the end of the day, Naruto was more than relieved to leave school.

The moment he stepped foot out of the school gate, he rushed to his car, got in and sped up to Sasuke's house.

_Knock._

_Knock. Knock._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

…No Answer…

After Naruto had knocked for the millionth time, and his knuckles become slightly red, a puffed eyed, red nosed messy haired and still wearing baggy pajamas Sasuke emerged. It took all Naruto's will and more to restrain himself from attacking the defenseless sleepy kid.

"Hey, sleepy face."

Sasuke blinked, trying to remember the familiar face in front of him. He had just been woken up by constant knocking of the door, and he didn't feel like going through the trouble to open it. But the knocks were becoming annoying, so he gave in.

Realization hit him, rather hard. Naruto was standing in front of him. He was wearing his pajamas and probably looked like hell.

What had hit him the hardest what was the reminder of yesterday. He glared daggers at the blonde and attempted to slam the door on his face, but Naruto was quick enough to place his leg against the door.

"Owww… God damn Sasuke!" He gripped his swollen feet.

Sasuke, alarmed, opened the door wide and rushed to his aid. Naruto, faking injury, took the advantage and pushed the smaller frame to the ground, straddling him.

"G-get of off me." The younger tried to protest, but the other turned a deaf ear.

"You know, if you think you look like this in front me and think I would hold back, then you're wrong."

Naruto's eye roamed Sasuke's body. His face was flushed from embarrassment, eyes wide open and lips partially parted.

"What the hell are you saying?"

Sasuke tried to wriggle from the firm grip of Naruto, but to no avail. He decided then to glare daggers at him.

Naruto smirked at the hopeless, pinned down teen.

"I meant what I said." He flashed his cotton-white teeth.

"What about Sakura? Arent you going out with her?"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke's slightly red face deepened and his face relaxed, eyes closing slowly.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto started panicking. He checked his temperature, he was slightly warm. Then he saw the brunette's chest rise and lower in a rhythm. He was asleep. Naruto chuckled at the smaller boy's cuteness.

Pulling the smaller frame up, he held him bridal style and went up the stairs and spotted his room instantly. It was the only one with the door slightly ajar. Gently, he placed the sleeping teen on the bed. He then took a seat next to the sleeping figure, mesmerized by his beauty. He looked vulnerable when sleeping, without his usual frown.

Every now and then, he would check the temperature of the sleeping male. It turned back to normal.

Flicking pink hair back, sakura raised an eyebrow, amused.

"So, this is your plan. Interesting. I'm going to get started. See you later."

Sakura waved a hand at Sai, then headed for the door.

What both teens didn't see was the figure sitting in the table next to them. Sea-green eyes widened.

_I need to tell Sasuke!_

**Author's note: **Well, chapter five finally done! After how many months I don't know. Sorry! T/./T


	6. Chapter 6

I'm _**so sorry**_ for the late late late update!

I have no excuse…

Anyway I just wanted to say that I'll be leaving today to an island for a week! I know! A week without internet, so I cannot post anytime this week, but ill try to finish up while I'm there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and will never own it, sadly…

* * *

><p>Ino could only stare at her friend as she now placed her now empty glass of Café Mocha down on the smooth, wooden table. Was her friend serious? Would she really go that far just for a boy?<p>

"Sakura, I'm not so sure about this...It sounds a bit exaggerated. I mean, isn't it too much just to seperate those two from each other? Why dont you let them be? Find another guy."

If looks would kill, ino would be a dead corpse by now.

"What?" The green-eyed girl spat out as she raised a pink eyebrow at her.

"I mean, you don't know for sure that they are together or something." Ino tried to reason with her, to no avail.

"Look, try persuade me for hours, but I'm sticking to my decision." She smirked as she picked her stuff and walked away.

Ino stared at the figure of sakura walking away, torn between warning Naruto and keeping her word by not mentioning a thing.

Ino averted her eyes towards the empty cup and suddenly felt the urge to throw up everything she drank from her nervousness and anxiety.

* * *

><p>It was a great day today. The breeze was warm and peaceful. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky. Indeed, it was a great day, and you cant really waste a great day doing nothing now, do you?<p>

So Neji had decided to take a stroll by the east of town, away from the huge buildings and rustling, busy noises from the streets. This side was peaceful and quiet, much to Neji's preference.

As Neji passed by a small park, he noticed a familiar figure sitting by the swings. After pondering for a few minutes, the brunette had decided to talk to this person.

"Hello, Gaara." Neji greeted as he reached a good distance to be able to be heard.

Gaara's head popped up, obviously surprised to see someone here- rarely anyone from their side of the town came here.

"Oh, hello, umm Neji?" He replied, unsure.

Neji took a seat on the swing next to Gaara.

"yeah. So, how are you?'

"I'm fine, I guess. How about you?"

"On this lovely day? How could I not be." Neji smiled.

"Hmmm…Well, it is a fine day."

Deciding to go straight to the point, Neji asked,

"So, what are you doing here?"

Gaara, blinked, clearly surprised.

"uh. Well, I usually come here to dwell on my problems, you could say."

"Well, that makes two of us." Neji laughed.

Gaara looked up and smiled a little.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Gaara asked a question, which kind of took Neji by surprise.

"Are you and Sasuke friends?"

Before Neji began to answer, he pondered a bit on his reply.

"Well, we're not the best of friends, but I could stand him more than other people."

Neji didn't really have any ill feelings towards Sasuke, well, not anymore. He had reasoned with himself a while ago. He had found out that he didn't hate Sasuke, but just disliked the fact that Naruto liked him. It was actually quite obvious, but Sasuke was just too naïve to notice.

That reminded him of something. Turning to face Gaara, he asked, curious to find out this thing that bugged him for quite a while.

"Did you know Sasuke before he came here?"

Gaara bowed his head, from what looked like shame.

A few minutes of silence passed by. It was awkward to say the least.

"Uhh…how should I put it? It was a few years ago, in middle school to be exact."

"We we're both friends, because we were the ones who were usually picked on. We've been friends for about three years. Our last year in middle school, two new kids arrived, they soon became one of the popular kids in school. When about half of the term passed, we somehow became friends.

"But the other popular kids didn't like it, so they said that if I wanted to be with them, I had to ditch Sasuke. You know, my whole life I've been bullied, but the moment I was offered to be one of the popular kids, I couldn't say no.

"You can imagine the rest. Sasuke hated me back then - probably now too."

After finishing his story, Gaara sighed, eyes clouded with many emotions.

The redhead then looked up and smiled softly at the brunette.

"Somehow, talking with you is more comfortable than I imagined."

A laugh escaped his lips.

Neji had stayed quiet the whole time, trying to absorb as much as he could. He felt somehow pity towards the Uchiha, who had gone through a lot. Something inside him clicked and he decided then to turn on a new leaf.

Looking up, he smiled softly at the redhead and offered,

"Would you like to hang with us at lunch periods?"

A look of surprise was an understatement. Gaara was more than astonished. He felt happy that even after all that, people still accepted him. He nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Slivers id golden sun rays peeked from the nearly closed curtains, falling directly under the brunette's eyes. A groan escaped his lips, god how he hated that feeling.<p>

He stirred slightly under his quilt, attempting to rid himself from the pain of the sunlight rays, but it felt as if those rays were mocking him, following him wherever he moved.

Pulling himself up, he no longer felt the desire to sleep after the aftermath of trying to block the blinding rays away from his face.

A hand shot up to his face, rubbing his eyes to rid them from sleep. He blinked as he looked around the room, no recollection whatsoever about what had happened last night.

Blurred visions were swirling around in his head, but he was quite sure he hadn't been drinking last night. He removed the blue duvet and pressed his feet against the cold floors.

_Where on earth did I place those damn slippers? _he pondered quietly as he made his way downstairs. At the last three steps, Sasuke would have surely fallen if not for the stair handle. There, lying in his sofa without a care in the world, was Naruto. When on earth did the blonde come? Why had Sasuke allow him to stay over.

Brows furrowed, he took tentative steps to the dozing blonde. As he stood by the sofa, memories of the previous night played in his head.

Sasuke face-palmed. Nothing seemed more embarrassing than ever. He pondered over what happened and what he was going to do.

_I can always throw him out of my house while he's sleeping. _Sasuke smirked.

One look at Naruto's face, the idea itself was thrown out the door. The blonde looked serene. It was a look Sasuke had never seen.

Eyes fluttered open, blue orbs met raven. Naruto blinked a little, sat up and looked up, eyes meeting Sasuke's. a grin pulled at his lips,

"Like what you see, Sasuke?"

Merely glaring, Sasuke attempted to hit the blonde in the head, but Naruto was too quick, and ducked low.

"Owww…This is how you treat me after I helped you?"

Sasuke looked taken aback. He composed himself, and after a while, muttered,

"Get out."

The blonde stood and stretched, the he turned to face Sasuke, an eye-brow at him.

"What? This is what I get as a reward?"

A pout tugged on his lips.

Sasuke tried to muster a glare, but it was fruitless.

"Only breakfast."

Naruto grinned, he was just _so _easy.

Sasuke eyed the taller teen suspiciously, turned and went upstairs.

"W-where are you going?" Asked the blonde curiously.

"To change."

With a clock, the bathroom door became locked. While getting rid of the clothes he was wearing, Sasuke realized that he had no recollection whatsoever of changing his clothes.

His face reddened and burned. Did the blonde actually change his clothes?

Looking at what he had wore, he relaxed a little when he realized he was still wearing the same boxers, only his shirt had changed.

Turning the water on, he adjusted it to a good temperature and stepped in.

Letting the water soak his hair and body, Sasuke contemplated over his bizarre change in life. It was all because of the because of the blonde. Now, every time they were alone, he could feel his heart race, his thoughts get clouded, and he could feel himself heating at every embarrassing thing, as little as it could get.

What was happening to him? It was this weird feeling he felt every time he was with the dobe.

_Could it be…?_

Blush.

_It can't be!_

_But…_

_Maybe…?_

_It's… love…?_

His face became more like a tomato by the second.

Finishing up quickly, he changed and headed to the kitchen, where Naruto sat waiting.

Naruto blinked.

"Wow, that was fast. I usually take longer than that."

Naruto sniggered,

"did you miss me already?"

_Not love._

_**Definitely**__ not love._

_It __**cannot **__and __**will not **__ever be love!_

* * *

><p>That's pretty much it for chapter six! I know its short but I had to publish something.<p>

**PS **I just found an addiction called Tumblr… that's also a huge reason ^^'


End file.
